Demons
by BlackTearAngel
Summary: Tsunayoshi Karasu is an adopted child who has lost his memory of before. he is beaten and bullied by everyone and pretty soon he becomes and empty shell with no emotions. but when new students come to school taking an interest in him he slowly opens up but the question to him is why are they so familiar.did they know him in the past. vampire fic. rated T.
1. Prologue

**woo who! new story! i hope you like. now sit back and relax while reading:**

Demons...

Prologue-3rd person

He watched silently through the crack in mantle where he hid in the small passage way only lit by his glow stick in his hand. he had spares thankfully because the glow stick in his hand was about to run out. he watched in horror as he saw his parents die right in front of him, unknown to the parents that he watched until his mother looked at the mantle,... dying. her wide eyes that slowly turned from a beautiful brown to a blood-red, as she whispered a few words when suddenly the world goes black for Tsuna, the boy who lost every thing. but lying in the shadows stood an older boy who looked like Tsuna but had golden hair and blue eyes unlike his little brother's brown hair and eyes. he watched as she put a spell on him, sealing the demon beast that was now deep inside him asleep. for how long he did not know but he did know one thing: he had to take his precious ,5-year-old, little brother to safety. he knew their mother wanted them to have a quiet and happy life but that wasn't allowed for him since he had to protect his little brother and set a good example; so he matured to an adult at an early age of 4 when his little brother was born, now he was 9 years old and giving away his only small happiness that rested in his arms was too hard for him. so to have a small piece of him to give to his precious sibling to remember him by, he pulls out a necklace from around his neck. a blue diamond ring hanged from it, this was the famous vongola ring passed down to each generation of the vongola family. this ring was feared because it showed the most powerful man of the most clan was here but some wanted the ring. a few people know this but the vongola ring has power sealed inside it very few can access it without killing themselves or going insane. this ring was the most feared and wanted ring in the world so no one would look for it here, around his "dead" brother's neck. All they would think is that he has it.

Giotto's pov-

i held back my tears as i wrapped him in a blanket and laid him down on the door step of the orphanage. i knew this was the right thing to do though so i quickly took out some paper and wrote a quick note:

_don't return him because we don't want him anymore. his name is Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short and his age is 5. blood type: A. and very easy to scary._

_good luck with the brat..._

i didn't want to write this but it was for his own protection, i hated the fact i was leaving him but i knew that one day in my life i will regain him back into my life and then i will have my little brother back, no not as my little brother but as my fiancé. i sighed and knocked on the door and ran behind a tree, hiding my presence from the women who had opened the door. she didn't look that surprised see an abandoned child but quickly picked him up and brought him in after she saw that he was soaked from the midnight rain that fell as we speak.  
i sighed and walked away heading towards my dad's office over at Vongola headquarters, so i can claim my rightful place of boss with my guardians: Daemon Spade, Alaude, G, Asari, lampo, and Knuckles. they looked me , as i walked in with shock to see me alive and sorrow for my loss unknown to them that i was not the last Vongola pure blood. a week or two had past and i had taken the ceremony that made me boss of vongola. after the ceremony i took my grandfather and my guardians to the meeting room with acrobalanos all ready waiting patiently in there for us. "thank you for coming and you're all probably wondering why i have summoned you hear tonight. i have summoned you all here for a small discussion about what happened earlier this month and what i have to say today must never leave this room, understand?" they nod their heads "yes" allowing me to continue to tell about what truly had happened on that dark bloody night.

_3rd person_

on the same day of the meeting with Giotto, Mr and Mrs. Karasu had went to an orphanage to adopt a child for they could not bear any children. as they walked in they saw children running around and playing but one had caught their attention, a boy with brown gravity defying hair and dull brown eyes. he was so cute but they noticed the child had puffy red eyes and red cheeks, they felt that this boy had been through a lot and wanted to make him smile again so they went to the Chairman of the office and filled out the papers to adopt Tsunayoshi. or should i say Tsunayoshi Karasu now.

in the car, driving home, was the Karasu family that had just came back from the orphanage from picking up their new, cute son, tsunayoshi. his "mother" called him Tsu-kun while his dad called him "tuna fish" but Tsuna stayed quiet but when thunder had sounded tsuna squeaks and tries to cover his ears. they didn't notice. after a few minutes they arrive home and took him to his new room and left so they could get ready for bed. the storm raged on and now it was early in the morning and Tsuna couldn't sleep so he got out of bed and went to his "parent's" room. he knocks. they didn't answer so he opened the door and walked over to the bed. he shook his "mom" and wakes her up. "oh hello Tsu-kun are you ok?" she asks. suddenly thunder and lightning clash and tsuna starts to get tears in his eyes and whimpers. he got picked up by his "mom" onto the bed. "It's ok Tsu-kun I'm here." she whispers gently into his ear and starts to rock him back and forth while singing him a lullaby. slowly he starts to fall asleep, just as he was nearly consumed into sleep he thought a single sentence "Maybe I am finally home." but little did he know his life will take a turn for the worst in the years to come.

Well i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Bloody Cross... and review. i do not own katekyo hitman reborn but i wish to like everyone else. and make sure to read Broken Sky... and if its a little cliche i'm sorry for that. until next time,

BTA


	2. Chapter 1: forgotten prince

yo BTA here and here is chapter 1 of demons and make sure to review and read my other story Broken Sky and remember Tsuna is Adopted after he is was taken to the orphanage . so sit back relax and enjoy:

* * *

demons...

Chapter 1: Forgotten Prince

* * *

Karasu Tsunayoshi:

Age:17

Date of Birth: 10-14-1995

Birth Parents: unknown

Adopted Parents: Ralf and Gloria Karasu

Date of Adoption: 10-14-2000

Eye Color: Caramel

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Height: 5'3

Friends: Unknown

Academic Level: low

Physical level: low

Fighting Abilities: Unknown

Appearance: Spiky brown hair that flows freely down to his waist. skinny but can run fast. Dark circles around his eyes and several piercings on his ears.

School Appearance: known at school as Dame-Tsuna and fails at everything. only thing he's good at is music, art, and home economics. levels unknown since his teachers are to afraid of what he will mess up so they just give him hundreds for being present in their class. bullied. and never talks unless he has to. he-

Giotto drowned the rest out since he's already heard this several times, he then decides that was enough and holds up his hand to stop him,"well?" Giotto asks in impatience. the man known as Daemon Spade that stood in front of his boss's desk, side. "No signs yet. but from what my informants say the spell will break soon. so should we?" Giotto sighed and shook his,"Yes" before dismissing him while doing a horrible of hiding his excitement in his voice. Daemon smirked as the door closed. he walks down the corridors in silence before he stops , "He's getting impatient so make sure you guys hurry." Daemon whispers to a group of shadow that hid 8 people. The middle man walked into the light, he wore a fedora with a chameleon on it with a suit fitting like a second skin on him. "Alright we're heading out and Daemon you so owe for doing this." he says in a ruff but sexy voice. they disappear leaving Daemon Spade to laugh to himself quietly," Nufufufufufufu it's time to see how our forgotten prince is, after all these years." and walks away in silence.

xxXX 3 Days later XXxx

Tsuna ran through the halls and slammed the door open to his classroom on time for once. "Ah mister Karasu how convenient you can show our new students and music teacher around" the class groaned. Tsuna looks up to see why. there stood 7 eight guys and one girl, and they were hot might i add. one with silver hair and green eyes, another with brown eyes and black hair, the next was a man with white hair and silver eyes, the next was a black-haired man with blue eyes, after them was a girl with an eye patch with purple hair and a purple eye, there stood a man next to her with a pony tail like a...pineapple? On his head with one blue and one red-eye. after him was a lazy looking man with unruly black hair and blue eyes standing next to a man in a suit that hugged his body perfectly and a fedora with a lizard on his head. "Mr. Karasu this is Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya, Chrome Dokuro, her brother Rokudo Mukuro, Lambo Bovino, and your new music teacher Mr. Reborn." he got a few "hi's a "hn", then a "to the extreme!", after that was a small "take care of me" a "Kufufufufufu." then a silent response, and a...smirk? Tsuna quickly said hi and took them out of the class room to show them around.

XXxx during lunch xxXX

Tsuna sighed and took his seat on the roof...alone. "OI Tsuna!" he turns around to see Yamamoto with Gokudera and Ryohei. Tsuna sighs and gets up walking away from them and walks to the art room to relax alone. he takes out his sketch pad and continues to finish his drawing, that he was working on before getting rudely interrupted,"that's good but how come none of your drawings are with the others." Tsuna sighs and turns to face his new music teacher, "because sensie i'm not allowed to do any thing at this school accept for being dumb and tortured." he says in a sassy tone to his music teachers with a fake sarcastic smile and leaves. the bell rings signaling to go to home economics.

Tsuna' P.O.V-

i sighed as i entered and took my seat in the back, as usual. the new students entered and sat near me. i scooted my desk back when Mr. Reborn enters, "ok students i'm Mr. Reborn your substitute for the period since miss Alex is running late. now get to your stations and start to cook omelets ." he says. all the others get up except for me, "that means you to " i sighed when a girl spoke up "Uh sir Dame-Tsuna isn't allowed in the kitchen area" she say but slowly steps away and back to her work when turns to her with a glare, "Thank you for the information but in her note it says everyone has to work." i sigh and go to the kitchen and begin to work.

XXxxx a few minutes later xxxXX

i had finished first and now "sensie" had pasted a piece of my omelet to everyone. " Try it." he says in a forceful tone. a few groaned and few started to shake but they ate their bite and shocked faces appear on their faces. then one of the most popular students speak up, "this is awesome!" he says and grabs another's piece and wraps it and writes a note to the teacher so she could taste it when she returns. the bell rings again and signals me to go to art before any one else could utter a word. another teacher was running late so had to teach us...again. he sighs and tells everyone to take out their sketch pads and doodle. at the end of the periods he looks at everyone's pictures and takes mine and shows the class. then Yamamoto speaks up, "wow! from what i hear Tsuna is someone who can't do anything but how can someone so dumb do this?" he asks. but nobody answered. the bell rings and again but as we headed to our next period i got a few"sorry" and a few other apologies for some unknown reason. i said nothing as usual, "They're apologizing for not believing in you and your abilities." i turn to see Mr. Reborn. i said nothing but just walked into the classroom. i raised my hand after role call and asked to go to the infirmary. he says yes and i head over there to sleep the rest of the school day away.

XXxx later after school 3rd P.

Reborn sighed in peace as he leaned back into the chair and pulls his fedora down to block his eyes from the light. then the 7 other new students enter and sat down quietly, "So that's the forgotten prince huh?" asks a man who had walked in after everyone was seated. excitement course through the blue-eyed man who stood before them before he disappears into smoke. leaving them with smirks on their faces. The man reappears in the school's office and walks to the principle's room. "Who are you and what are you doing in here?" he asks with weariness and anger in his voice as he speaks to the blonde that stood in front of him, "Oh i'm just here for a snack." the principle looked at him puzzled, "snack?" he says but before he could an answer he was attacked by a pair of fangs that had planted themselves in his neck draining his life a way. One gulp at a time.

R&R


	3. Chapter 2 redo

**yo i'm back! BTA here and sorry for the small break. any way i would especially like to thank my beta, shadow visor, who actually contacted me**

**and said yes to helping me out. not that i'm trying to make you feel bad or any thing i'm just glad she said yes to my help add. any way sit back and relax while reading:**

_Demons..._

_Chapter__2: Vampires?_

Tsuna's P.O.V-

I rushed out of the house in a hurry while bandaging my wrists. I skidded in to the classroom when the bell had just rang, "Ah nice of you to get here on time for once." Says the teacher. I sighed in relief that I wasn't tardy and sat down. As the teacher turned his back to the class a note is thrown onto my desk:

Dear Tsunayoshi-kun,

I was wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with us?"

I turned my head to see Yamamoto waving at me with a goofy grin. I sighed and wrote a single word:

no

Yamamoto looked shocked at the word and kept sending me notes, asking why and wondering if I would reconsider. I kept on saying no. He finally gave up and went to his friends before they came and helped yamamoto keep asking me, till I had enough and faked a headache and went to the infirmary to sleep the day away. When I woke up again it was night time. I sighed, "why did they chase me like... I was someone important?" I thought before I heard a loud thud from the ceiling above. I quickly got up and walked to the music room which was right above the infirmary with curiosity over powering my cautious side. The door was slightly a jarred. I looked in. my eyes widen in horror as I watched Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera, Chrome, Mukuro, Hibari, Lambo,Mr. Reborn, and a blonde suck the life away from students from the school. blood fell silently down their necks out of the corners of their mouths. What were they? And why do I feel like i…knew them? why did i except them doing to do this. why wasn't i disgusted. The blood smelled so good but I shouldn't be thinking things like this. From the looks of it, the sound of it dripping, the smell of the crimson liquid intoxicated me. It made me want to…have blood. suddenly flashes of people…blood…a young boy with blonde hair. Blood being splattered everywhere. Dead bodies and mortified screams filled my head. I clutched my head as pain hit me. I stumbled back as I breathed heavily trying not to scream due to the images and pain coursed through me…like a monster wanting control. It wanted out ,the monster. It wanted blood. It wanted to kill. It wanted to be freed. The pain intensifies and I scream before I fell into darkness. Warmth caught me before the cold did. I knew I was safe in the warmth so I let my body rest and snuggle deeper into the warmth.

Giotto's POV-

I smelt a scent that I thought i had long forgotten, I look up from my meal to see...Tsuna? He's changed after all these years. what was once happy bright eyes were now dull umber brown eyes staring wide eyed at us. He backs away from the door and clutches his head. Then I noticed, he was heading in the direction of the stairs. "Tsuna!" I yell startling the others while I ran out of the room just in time to catch Tsuna who had fainted due to pain. A mist surrounds me and out popped my guardians and their brothers. Daemon Spade walks up to us,"He's awakened." he says. I stared at him with a serious look in my eyes and nod my head. I picked him up and brought him to the portal that G had summoned for us. I stepped through with the small frail boy known as my little brother.

Tsuna's P.O.V-

I groaned as I sat up in the bed I lied in. it didn't take me long to realize I was in a place that was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. A voice spoke up, "I see your awake Tsunayoshi." I shivered as he said my full name. I turned to see a man with blonde anti-gravity hair and blue eyes, "I'm Giotto." he said. I tensed up as I remembered him sucking away life from one of the students at Namimori high. "Don't worry I wont hurt you." he said with his hands up in a peaceful motion. I reached for my pocket trying to grab the knife out of it, only to see that every thing in my pockets were gone. "If you're looking for your knife I threw that away."

I glared at Giotto, "Why?" I said in my emotionless voice.

"Because it's not healthy for you to cut yourself, it can kill you."

I glared a him more intensely, "It's not healthy taking other people blood. It can kill them." I retorted.

He sighed and pulled me into a hug, "So that's how you awakened your memories." he mumbles.

"What are you talking about." I asked. He hugs me tighter causing me to wince and breathe out shakily.

"You ok Tsuna?" Ok I barely know the guy and talks to me like we've known each other for years and somehow I could feel that I could trust him but I knew from experience that I can't tell anyone about…the abuse.

"It's nothing" I say pushing him away, but he grabs my arms just like...just like them. fear coursed through my body, "Don't touch me!" I yelled and pushed him harder causing him to fall off the bed and onto the floor as I crept away wide eyed and shaking. He looks at me with shock. I slowly pulled myself into a ball shaking in fear. He sighed in frustration and worry, while combing his hand through his hair.

Giotto's P.O.V-

What the hell? First he's like all mr. doom and gloom and now he's...afraid? I quickly pulled him from his ball and take off his shirt. He tried to push me away but thanks to my inhuman strength he didn't stand a chance. After I took his shirt off and looked marveled at his beautiful skin so bruised and scarred. Rage boiled in me, "How did this happen?" I asked, my voice dropping to a deep octave darkening in my anger. He didn't answer. I sighed and pulled him into a hug again. "It's all right if you want to cry." I whispered in his ear trying not to scare him any farther.

Tears flowed out of his eyes and onto my shirt as I comforted him. after he calmed he spoke up, "M-m-m-y p-p-p-p-par-r-rent-ts d-d-d-id-d-d t-t-this and t-t-t-he b-b-bullies at s-s-s-chool helped." He said in a shaky voice. Raged fumed inside me but I didn't show it so i wouldn't scare him any farther.

"Tsuna, lay down and let me heal your wounds." He looked at me shocked and didn't move. I pushed him down and started to lick his wounds which slowly faded away.

"How? But. Wha-" He said.

I silenced him, "Tsuna, as you know I'm not human nor are the other new students at your school. We are known to humans as vampires."

He stared at me wide eyed. "V-v-v-a-a-m-m-m-p-p-p-i-i-ir-r-r-e-s-s-s?" He stutters out. I only nod. "Oh joy first i'm abused and bullied now I'm kidnapped by vampires. Great job Kami-sama for making my life a living hell!" he shouts out with sarcasm dripping from every word. I burst out laughing. he didn't have his memories but he was still funny as hell. Pretty soon he joins me. after a while we stop and there was a knock at the door.

"Enter" Giotto says and an old man enters with a kind smile. "Ah grandpa, how are you today." he smiles kinder.

"I'm doing good. it's been awhile since I've heard you laugh Giotto." He turns to look at Tsuna, "I'm Timoteo and I'm Giotto's grandfather. It's nice to see you again Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna's P.O.V-

I looked at him shocked. Was he a vampire too? "And how do these people know me!?" my mind screamed out. I sighed in frustration but smiled anyway. A smile I never thought I would smile again after so much pain and torture. A smile of pure happiness.

**yo BTA here hope you enjoyed. till next time and thanks again to shadow visor!,**

**BTA**


	4. Chapter 3: Chained Me

_yo sorry for the late update i've been taking a small break but i'm back so please enjoy the next chapter o_f:

* * *

_Demons..._

_Chapter 3: Chained Self  
_

_3RD Person P.O.V_

* * *

_it's been several days since Tsuna has been at Giotto's "Mansion" *cough*castle*cough* and during his stay there Tsuna has learned a few facts about the Vongola clan and other things about vampires.(Not going to get into that) Tsuna has grown to love and cherish his time there with his new friends._

"Oi! get back here you stupid cow!" yelled a silver-haired bomber who was chasing after a 15-year-old that had black, unruly hair (adult lambo) Tsuna sweat dropped at the scene but smiled none the less. A small headache swept him away from the cute scene as it got worse. Tsuna clutches his head.

"Nnnngh Gokudera, Lambo please stop i'm getting a small headache and you're not helping, not to be rude or any thing can you two take this somewhere else?" Tsuna asks in a voice filled with pain while looking at them with pained smile.

"Hai juudiame!" Gokudera yells while saluting him before grabbing lambo and walking off. Tsuna clutched his head as the pain intensifies. Tsuna groans in pain as he goes to the bathroom to get some pain medication before a memory of a boy appears in his head. He falls with a faint yell of his name into the dark as the memory replays.

~Flash Back~

"Tsu-kun come on its time to go home!" a happy brunet mother with doe like brown umber's for eyes and the sun as her smile beckons her child that had the same features as her except his hair a spiky mess unlike her tamed hair.

"Hai okaa-san!" her child runs to her and takes her hand as they walk to the car from daycare. by the car stood a young blonde gravity deifying hair waiting patiently for them. "Gio-nii!" The little boy that resembled tsuna in so many ways yelled. The self-proclaimed blonde hair boy got on his knees and opens his arms so tsuna could hug him. Tsuna happily hugged him and giggled. "Gio-nii!" The boy starts to cry like he hasn't seen him for a long time While Giotto just stroke his unruly brown hair that looked like his own blonde hair.

~end of flash back~

Tsuna's P.O.V (he's still knocked out)

I woke up to find myself in rose garden full of crimson roses, they were beautiful in the pale moon light that lit my path for me. I saw a small garden that had a wall around it separating it from the other roses. The wall had thorns and chains around it. Suddenly the door to it swung open. I walk in and the first thing I see is the black roses. They were yet to bloom but they looked so beautiful. I walked around admiring the roses until I saw a white marble pavilion with vines coveing the columns. In the middle lay a black crystal coffin designed with gold floral patterns with chains covering it.

I walk to it with an unknown feeling pulling me to it. I reach and look down to see me! I had long flowing hair all the way down to my waist. I wore a black turtle neck and black skiny jeans with straps on them and straps on the arm of my shirt. I had a few piercings in my ears but i still had my feminine body.

I touch the crystal. Suddenly the other me opens his eyes with a smirk and there I saw it. The demon inside of me. I soon noticed we were not at the marble pavilion any more but in a dance hall surrounded by mirrors and rose vines. I turn to see my demon self out of the coffin and in a long black coat with a silver floral design on it with a black under vest and white shirt with no tie. He held his hand out to me, and I take it with a feeling I could trust him.

"Tell me, who exactly are you?" I ask him even though I could probably guess the answer.

"I'm you." He simply answers.

"If you're me then why are you a vampire?" I ask bluntly.

"That's a question for another day little birdie" He answers in a matter-of-fact tone.

"then why are you here anyway?" he shrugs as we dance round and round. Minutes pass he says nothing for awhile before smirking and tilting my head up to face is.

"Because i came to warn you, a fight will happen soon and after that we will be one once more... but with a price." He says this before he disappears in black rose petals and leaves me alone in the dance hall.

~When Tsuna is found Gioto's P.O.V~

I rushed towards the bathroom with a splitting headache arising in me. first Asari and G destroy half of the Eiffel tower ,then Daemon and Alaude cut Big Ben in half, destroy most of Buckingham palace, and what is worse than all that you ask?! I have to pay, sign, and a do the rest of the large amounts of paper work! one day I'm going to go crazy! I walk in only to see Tsuna falling to the ground, "Tsuna!" I yelled as I catch him. I quickly scoop him up in my arms and brought him to my bedroom and lay him on my bed. Then summoned Knuckles.

~2 Days Later~

Sleep my body has told, sleep, but I do not listen as I sat next to my little brother's bed, waiting for him to come back to the world of the conscience. As I was about to give into the calling of sleep I hear a small groan. "Gio...nii" That was a name I haven't heard in a long time. I gently caress his cheek and my thoughts started to drift away from here.

~9 Days Later~

It has been 11 days since Tsuna has gone into his temporary coma and I have been a total wreck! We had to put Tsuna on an IV so he wouldn't dehydrate and die, and I haven't drank a single drop of blood since I first discovered him. Oh how I wanted to hear is voice again after so long and luckily for me, god decided to help me out. Softly but surely a small, horse breath sounded, "Giotto?" I turn to see Tsuna opening his beautiful brown umbers, he turns towards me and I hug him to death, "Tsuna! oh Tsuna! You're alright!" I whispered and we just sat there in silence and before i knew it he fell asleep together in each others arm's."Gio..." was all he mumbled before i fell asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 4: New Principle and New Student

**All right! chapter 4 and special thanks to Shadow Visor! hope you enjoy**

* * *

_Demons..._

_Chapter 4: New...principle!? and old acquaintances?_

* * *

Tsuna's P.O.V~

"Tsuna are you sure you'll be ok?" Giotto asked me for the umpteenth time.  
"Yes I'm fine Giotto and besides I have your number if I need you." He sighs as he gave into my cute but stubborn plead to allow me to go back to school.  
"Fine and I'll see you at school." He says as he shoves me through the portal.  
"Wait what!?" I say before I'm shoved through the icy portal. I shiver from the after shock, damn and I thought I would be used to that by now! Oh well.

I was a few meters from the school, the others had gone ahead of me so they can feed. I sighed as I head off towards my living hell, A.K.A school. On my way there I noticed no signs about me being missing, meaning my dad hasn't noticed I'm gone or just doesn't care. I sighed as I walked through the hall way and opened the door to my home room, stopped talking and looked at me, they started to whisper. I could make out a few words like, "New principle." and "Look like dame-Tsuna" I sighed. What was going on?  
I sighed and sat down when Kyoko ,my old crush comes up to me, "Hello Karasu-kun can I ask you a question?"  
I nod "yes."  
She smiles at me gratefully before continuing to speak, "I was just curious about your connection with the new principle?" I stare at her quickly before Reborn walks in and motions for me to come up to him.  
"Gomen Kyoko-chan but i don't know what you mean and ... Reborn-sensei is calling me." She nods in understatement and lets me pass without any problems."Yes Reborn?" I ask when I reached him at the front of the classroom,  
"You've been asked to meet the new principle personally before the welcome ceremony." I stare at him quizzically but I oblige his command and head down to the office.

I walked in to the office only to see it empty, or so I thought before a familiar voice called out. "Please come in ." I shiver at the dark baritone voice that called for me. I walked into the office only to see the big, black office chair facing the other way, hiding the man that sat in the chair that looked really comfy.  
"It's nice to meet you principle-sama but not to be rude or anything may I ask why you have summoned me?" The man behind the chair chuckled.  
"Come closer please..." I blushed,  
'How did he know I was still in the door way?' I thought while stepping closer to the desk. Suddenly a blur pulls me and I realize I'm in the same chair as...the...principle, "Heeeeeiiiiiii!" I screeched.  
"Ow Tsunayoshi if you keep screeching like that i'm going have to silence you in way you wouldn't like...well maybe not for long after we start..." He says in a cocky voice. Soon I feel a hand roaming down my pants and another up my shirt. I could feel who's hands these were and the voice I finally recognized.  
"Giotto!" I turn to see his familiar blonde locks, and blue eyes.  
"Yes Tsuna?" I elbow him forcing him to take his hands out from my pants and shirt, I quickly got up from his lap, all while blushing like crazy.  
"W-w-w-w-h-h-h-a-a-at-t-t a-a-ar-r-e-e y-y-y-ou d-d-doing h-h-h-e-r-r-e-e-e?" I was able to stutter out before I was dragged back into his lap with his head on top of my head.  
"I wanted to see you.." Was all he muttered while snuggling his nose in my hair. Then I remembered something that me and G talked about before I talked to Giotto about me returning to school.

_*flash back*_

_I was sitting peacefully in the library eating macaroons and drinking tea while reading a Sherlock Holmes mystery, "Excuse me Tsuna?" I look up to see G. _  
_"Yes G?" I ask while tilting my head to the side with a curious glance on my face, which I soon realized later on that day, turned people on and caused nose bleeds. luckily enough G had resisted the urge to rape me due to his worry of best friend, "Tsuna I have to warn you about Giotto." I look at him quizzically but nod for him to continue, "Giotto hasn't been drinking blood for the past few years in fact he hasn't drunken any blood since the death of his family, and I've noticed a certain glint in his eyes when he looks at you." I stare at him quizzically. _  
_"Giotto...looks at me in a...certain way?" I didn't know why ,when he said that, I felt something warm and fuzzy inside, and I was happy that he looked at me like that. _  
_"I think he wants your blood." I froze yes I was shocked but what hurt the most was...was he doing all this to...get my blood just right? That day was the worst day of my life and I never forgot that day, that day of pain and a little bit of happiness._

_*end of Flash back***  
**_  
_Naturally Giotto notice my discomfort around him and when he asked what was wrong I simply said, "Oh I'm sorry I've just been worried about the work I have to do since it's been a few days since school been in the second semester." I replied fast before he could tell I was lying. After I said that we got into a fight about school and then the next day ,after I won, led us to our situation you read at the beginning of this chapter. _  
_I sighed as his hand slowly traveled down to thigh, "Man I wish I could punish you right now." I stare at the peaceful face that lied upon my head, what did he mean? "What I meant was, I can't believe you believed what G had told you about you being my next meal." I stare at him in shock, can he? "No i can not read minds you're just easy to read and I also don't like to be lied too." I blush in embarrassment and pain. Was me lying to him, hurt him that much? "Yes. Yes it was that painful. It hurts to know that you don't trust me and Tsuna the main reason you're here is: I need you to show around a couple of new students for me."_

_I stare at him dumb-founded, he just wanted me to show around a few new students! He releases my waist and put me on my feet before rolling back in fear when he saw the rage in my eyes. _**OK let me see if I can clear this up for you. Back at the mansion where Tsuna was staying with Giotto, Tsuna got addicted with the sweets at the castle and was...a little...okay largely over protective of his deserts there. So when Lampo tried, key word: TRIED, to steal some of Tsuna's desert lets just say he didn't try it ever again and actually gave him a part of his desert...yeah that scary. *shudder* Anyway back to the story!**

_Before I could give Giotto his "lesson" *cough* torture*cough* a knock erupted through the silence, we turn to see the door open to show 2 people. one was a white disheveled hair wearing a happy-go-lucky smile with a purple tattoo under his right eye. the other was a black-haired man with red eyes, his hair was in a small loose pony tail and he just stared at us blankly. I instantly recognized the one with the black hair for some reason but I didn't where, "Ka...ka...shi?" _  
_The man known as Kakashi blinked before smiling. "Yo Karasu!" he says with his goofy grin, we shake did I know during our small reunion Giotto and the white-haired male were having a staring contest...well more like Giotto glaring at the man who just smiled at him. Giotto's glare only said "Even look at him and you die!" while the white-haired man's smile simply said with sarcasm "Oh why would I even think of that, Giotto?". When we finally noticed they're staring contest filled with unspoken words, I was finally introduced to the white-haired man, "Tsuna this is Byakuran and it seems you already know Kakashi-kun!" Giotto said with a fake smile. I sighed and introduced myself before saying good-bye to Giotto and started to show them around the school._  
_5 hours ago_

"Over here we have the library and the lounge, and that concludes our tour!" I said in a cheerful voice before taking them to the auditorium.  
"Ne Tsuna, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.  
"I go to school here." I simply stated before I got to my seat next to my friends as I wave over for Kakashi to come sit with us. Byakuran could have sat with us but he was called by a few people who were supposedly his "friends". I sighed after I gave the quick introduction to both groups before i silently closed my eyes and ignored the speech and any other things that they did as i slowly drifted off to a another dreamless sleep. Or so i thought.

* * *

**ok i planned to get posted last night but...there were a few things i had to do before i could log on and that gave me little time on my computer. i hope you enjoyed and please wait for the next chapter:_nightmares or a masquerade?_**

**_BTA_**


	6. Chapter 5: Nightmare or Warning?

**Yo BTA here I like to give out my special thanks to Shadow Visor because she Is awesome! Sorry for late reply I've been busy with state test, any way enjoy!**

* * *

Demons...

chapter5:

Nightmare or warning?

* * *

Tsuna's P.O.V (dream)

I woke up to see my self in the same ballroom where I danced with my "inner demon". I noticed 2 things though;

1:there were dead roses and the petals were scattered on the floor next to glass where the mirrors once stood surrounding the now ruined hall.

2: Giotto was coming towards me with an evil smirk that did not look good.

I stood there, mouth agape, my body wouldn't listen to the little voice in my head saying, "run!". he reaches out his hand towards me, the little voice came back saying, "run don't take it", I stare at him but I was unable to see his eyes. "Giotto?" I ask unsure off who he when until I saw his red/ orange glowing eyes(1). "Tsuna it's me Giotto?" He stared at me innocently but I saw through it by the Childish way he said it.

My feet quickly turned and I started to run with a walking Giotto behind me, "Tsuna please don't make this any harder than it is!" He yelled as I came outside into the rose less garden/maze. I made it to the sealed garden with black roses still in its buds as if no could touch it. I ran towards the coffin that held "inner me" inside of it. The lid came off quickly and I was pulled in before the lid closed once more. I shivered when a certain voice spoke up, "I told you not to make this any harder." Said Giotto in a black velvet shirt and pants. He shoves me underneath him and gets off of me. I look and saw myself chained to stone slab, this was starting to look grim. I look around for anyone to call for help till I realized no one was going to help me.

Giotto only smirked at my distress, I blush and turn my head as he unbuttons my shirt. I notice a big shard of glass in one of the walls. It was so big i could see my "Inner Self" banging on yelling but I couldn't hear him. i didn't know why until I heard him finally, "Giotto stop it! We aren't one yet!" then he peers over to the other side of the room where the others were walking over. That was when I woke up.

When tsuna awakens (still tsuna's P.O.V)

I woke up with a start not knowing where I was till I notice I was in the infirmary, "Oh i see you're awake." I turn to see Karasu. I sigh in relief, "What exactly happened?" I asked noticing the time on the clock, it was nearly lunch break. He shrugs, "You fell out of your chair with a high fever and since it was time for my medication I offered to take you." I nodded in understanding of what he said, but one thing got to me though, "What about the others?" I thought. "The others refused to leave you alone with me, but after I told 'em a few tales of our, not the bloody or dirty tales, they agreed." I sighed in relief about how they didn't they didn't pry into our past to much or that they didn't maul him to shreds.

He laughs as he read my mind, "You really care for them don't you?" he asks while wiping away his tears while giggling a little. I blushed but nodded my head "Yes", he then stares at me seriously, "Then what do you think that dream meant?" I shrug, I didn't know exactly how to tell him the answer. My original guess was me getting betrayed by them or someone else, but I couldn't know who exactly. Maybe someone planted that dream in me so I would mistrust them, but whatever the reason I didn't care. A nagging nerve in the back of my head quickly turned into a migraine and I didn't feel like going back to school, "Hey can we skip the rest of the day because I have migraine coming on.", I said while rubbing my temples. He nods his head and opens the window and then casting a wire to the ground.

Now this was one of my favorite things about Karasu, he knows how to sneak out of places without a trace and he can read me like a book. But this wasn't important at the moment as my migraine was making my fall into a sleep because of the pain relievers I had taken before. As I dose off I slightly noticed Karasu's hair turn...white? Then it donned on me, how did he know about the details of my dream?

3rd P.O.V

Back at the school Reborn and Karasu both ran into hoping to stop the true culprit, that had knocked out Karasu and tied him up in the closet 'till some one had found him, and that culprit being Byakuran. The question is did they make it on time? As they rushed into the infirmary they only saw a dash of white by the window before realizing they had come to late, but out of the corner of Karasu's eye he saw something a shiny glint in the covers on the infirmary bed. As he picked up it up he noticed that it was...a ring on a chain? Then his eyes widen in recognition as his best friends most cherished possession, Reborn notices his shock and he gently sits him down on the bed wondering why he was so shocked, before the shocked blackette spoke, "He told me once a long time ago,"When I'm separated from this ring then you'll know I had felt danger near.", I didn't take him seriously at the time but now I'm starting to think he was serious now. You see he-" A voice cuts him off before he could finish what he was about to say, "Had a gift that he had called Hyper Intuition." Karasu looks at him in shock before he notices his blood, red eyes and teeth, no, fangs gleaming in rage. Karasu freezes before saying, "Is there something i'm missing?" he says this while looking at Reborn and Giotto back and forth. Reborn only smirks as he prepares his..."Speech" for Karasu.

* * *

I know I haven't updated for while but I've been busy with STAAR testing over here. Any way I hope you guys enjoyed :D

BTA


	7. Chapter 6:cracking

**Yo BTA here, school is over where i live and i am so stoked! that also means more chapter updates since ill have more time to write, but i will have homework sadly T-T , it wont take long luckily enough! Anyway enough of me babbling on about my life i still have to give my special thanks to my awesome BETA:**_**Shadow**_**_ Visor_!**** ...and coach Z who gives easy science lessons on computers. Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

_Demons..._

_Chapter 6:_

_Cracking_

* * *

_Tsuna's P.O.V~_

I could only see darkness, I could only feel fear, I could easily tell I was tied up, gagged, and blind folded, and felt that I had to leave soon or else.

"Tsunayoshi..."

A voice?

"Tsunayoshi...let me in control..."

There it goes again, and what does it mean by...in control? I was in so much thought i didn't notice the man creeping up to me, subconsciously and physically.

_Giotto's P.O.V~_

Rage, mad, intensely mad, going to kill you, and all the other things that talk about a person when they're mad could not describe how..."**_LIVID_**" I was, in fact nothing could. I stared at Karasu, who had been beaten pretty bad by Reborn, as he looked down in anger and fear. "I'm...I just...*sigh*", he said trying to grasp it the situation but failing miserably. He takes a deep breath before speaking again, "So ...what are we going to do?" he asks unsure if this was that was the right choice of words.

"To put in simple terms we are going to get him back." I replied but the look he gave told me that was not what he meant. "I meant what are you going to do about...Tsuna being a...you know... a vampire...?" I could practically feel the deathly aura coming off of G as he heard that last part, but when I sent out a more..."vicious" vibe ,everyone stood clear of me. I ignored karsu's question and turn to Alaude, "Alaude I want you and I to come up with plan later on tonight but for now I want all of your weapons ready for blood tonight.", once I said that I walked off to my bed room, where I had taken out my cloak and gloves.

Suddenly a suffocating feeling came to the back of my neck , making me take out a plastic box that contained blood pills, I took the entire thing.

"How many of those did you just take?", I turn to see Reborn behind me, scowling. I shrugged him off and took down a book of tactics off my shelf, I began to read them as he began to talk again," Do not make me repeat that, Giotto de Swada Vongola..." he slowly drawled out each word with a promise of death rolling off of each of them.

I sighed before giving him a 'I don't know nor do i care right now' look before returning to my book of tactics. "You're not coming with us." Reborn simply said before he walks off. My book slams shut and turn around, only be greeted by an empty door way.

I look at the clock and decided to go to the meeting room for the remainder of the 5 minutes before I summon my guardians and their little brothers. I sat there and thought about what Karasu said, _"What are you going to do about ...tsuna being a...you know...a vampire."_ in truth I had no idea about what to do with Tsuna being a vampire, or how long the seal will last. But when the time comes for it to wear off...he'll be by my side as my princess and lover, but what would happen if he wants to remain human? I had never thought of that before now and it scared me when I even think about it. what if he loves someone else? what if...I didn't need to think any more, I take out the whiskey and quickly drink a few glasses trying to ignore these negative thoughts, sadly it barely helped.

_Tsuna's P.O.V~_

Where am I? At first I was on a bed tied up and gagged now I'm in... a place. Suddenly a small light appeared beside me, "It's an orb." I said out loud to no one. I look inside only to see black?

_In the Orb~_

"Oh Tsu-chan you're up!" a voice said in a cheerful manner as he or she removed the blindfold and gag, only to show Byakuran Smiling innocently at me.

"Sorry, but "Tsu-chan" isn't here as of now." A monotone voice said. The blindfold is removed from his eyes, only to show pure red eyes glaring at Byakuran.

"Oh so you're the sealed "demon" inside of my cute Tsu-chan." Byakuran smirks at the "demon" of Tsuna.

_Back where "tsuna" is~_

"Last time I checked "I" didn't belong to anybody except for my kiobito." 'Tsuna' snarled at Byakuran, earning him a *SLAP*.

"Very well then, I'll just have to show you that you belong to me.", Byakuran said as he grabs 'Tsuna's' chin and forces a sloppy kiss on him, while forcing open his mouth so he could slide his tongue in the went cavern.

While Byakuran was kissing 'Tsuna' he, let his hand travel up 'Tsuna's' shirt, groping his chest, with "Tsuna" trying to push him off. Byakuran tied his hands to the bed post as he started to leave hickeys on his neck. "No!", "Tsuna" cries as he felt a hand tug at the waist of his pants, luckily lady luck was their side that night.

"Byakuran-sama!"

A man with green hair in a ponytail burst in, stopping Byakuran from getting any furthur. "What!" Byakuran yells in pure anger at his subordinate.

The green haired man winces and begins to talk. "The Vongola is making their move and is coming here for the boy. Also the "drink" you had us prepare is ready sir." The green haired man said quickly while bowing, hoping to not be killed because he interrupted an important moment for his beloved Byakuran-sama. Instead of killing him, like Byakuran wished to do, he only smirked and got off the bed and stood in front of his subordinate. "Very well Kikyo, bring me the special drink we made specially for our hime-chan."Kikyo bows before quickly leaving the room and returning with a class, containing an unknown red liquid inside of it.

_With our tsuna (Tsuna's P.O.V)~_

_"Gomen Tsunayoshi I can't keep control for long, So try to stay alive for now."_

There it is, that voice again, what does it mean by stay alive? I didn't have an idea as I slowly woke up into the real world. "Oh look Kikyo- chan, my little hime-chan is awakening." Byakuran says in a hungry took the glass from Kikyo, as i turned my head away from them. I closed my eyes as Byakuran clutched my chin ,with his thumb and fore finger, i held my mouth shut. "Come on Tsu-chan, it's time for your medicine, so open wide!", He says in a cheery voice, i refused. An indescribable aura surrounded him as he drank some of the red liquid and pried my mouth open with a sloppy kiss, making me drink the liquid.

It...was so sweet! After Byakuran finished the kiss I kept my mouth open hoping he would give me more, and he did. I drank it greedily, and gaveled me drink it. I didn't see the liquid that well, but...I think it was a dark red? I didn't look at that well...because that was when...the flashes began.

Flashes of people i knew pass through my mind, and slowly... i...think i'm loosing my memory because...i look at them and no name comes to my mind. They're all...strangers to me.

_"No! Remember them! Keep the names in your head, repeat after me: Giotto...G...Goku..era, Tak..sh...Asa..I...mpo...amb...uk...es..ohei...kur o...Chro...ae...on...ude, ...bari...ebor...rasu..."_

I tried to do what the voice said but I couldn't, I could only remember one name that i think he said clearly-Giotto. Slowly the voice faded away, leaving me with a name and a face of a pretty blonde boy with blue eyes and gold locks, and some how the name Giotto fitted him. was his name Giotto?

Before I went into a dreamless slumber in saw the red liquid again and... to my horror,...it was...blood.

_With Giotto_

I could not believe them! I hit the gas pedal harder on my black Pagani Huayra, one of the fastest cars I owned, but trying to be careful not to burn it due to my dying will flames being activated at the moment.

I could not believe they had knocked me out and left me there to supposedly "rest", as they had put it in there "letter". In over all rating for the most stupid and death challenging thing they had ever done, it ranked 2, above that was when they had bought me a hooker on my 18th birthday, yes huge tits and all, and in shameful truth i had enjoyed thoroughly, and later on that evening they had paid a tough price for it.

I had to force myself in my happy place, which sadly I will admit is having hot steamy passionate sex with Tsuna, letting me arrive at the soon to be non existing Millefiore family base, in less than 25 minutes, which was impressive since I had began in Rome and went to Florence (Italy is their location).

I had parked a few miles away from the base, so it didn't get destroyed in the huge battle that had started without me, I saw Asari having tad bit of trouble with the on going enemy fire pelting him, giving him no chance of a counter attack. I gave him a small, well I don't see how freezing them and then destroying them while they were incased in ice, was that "small". But it was totally worth it when I saw his, "What the fuck are you doing here!", face.

I gave him a cocky smirk, which had soon faded to an enraged snarl, as I saw a certain white winged bastard, holding MY fiance! "Oh yes ,I will surely enjoy kicking his ,soon to be bloody, ass!

* * *

**yay! chapter 6 done! i hoped you enjoyed this and i have a new idea for a new vampire story and i don't know what pairing it will be yet but ill decide soon, it will probably be G27 though. any way i hope you enjoyed and ill update soon.  
**


End file.
